


Bath Time? (Kurapika x Reader) Lemon!

by AruAsaZoldyck



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruAsaZoldyck/pseuds/AruAsaZoldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and tiring day at work, Kurapika wants nothing more than to relax at home with his girlfriend _Name_ and have a nice, long bath. But what if _Name_ decides to join him? Lemon warning; features sexual content, hot chocolate and soap suds :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time? (Kurapika x Reader) Lemon!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here. This story was originally posted on my old fan fiction.net account, but that had to be deleted for personal reasons. So I made a new account and one here too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated :)  
> Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Kurapika unfortunately doesn't belong to me.. Aw.

"Miss Neon, please!"  
"No! I don't want you to!"  
The blue-haired clairvoyant frowned at her bodyguard, holding her stuffed teddy closer to her chest. "Beeku doesn't need a wash! He's fine with me!"  
Kurapika ran a hand through his hair, irritated by Neon's attitude. Sometimes he wondered how on earth she could be just a year younger than he was. She certainly didn't act like it, keeping stuffed dolls around all the time and giving them ridiculous names; Kurapika shuddered as he recalled just last week listening to Neon cry her eyes out because she lost Poco the Panda at the mall. It was Melody who eventually went back to fetch it for her, Neon crying tears of joy when she was reunited. It was things like this that made Kurapika so tired after work every day.  
"Miss Neon. Beeku is very sick, and needs a nice bath to make him feel better," he pretended, holding his hand out. "If you give him to me, I can make him better?"  
Neon gasped, looking down at her teddy. "Beeku is sick?!"  
Kurapika shook his head, feeling ridiculous he had to do this. "Yes. He needs a bubble bath to cure that cold of his."  
Neon pouted, reluctantly handing the stuffed bear to Kurapika. "Fine! But you'd better not take long."

It was days like this which made Kurapika frustrated as hell; these almost ridiculous errands were what he had to do to get closer to the retrieval of his clan's eyes. He knew it had to be done, however.  
On the way to the washroom he passed Melody, who right away saw his tiredness.  
"Kurapika." she spoke gently. "I think you need to get some rest."  
The Kurta sighed, looking down at the bear. "I guess... Oh, could you take Beeku for me?" he asked, holding out the bear. "Neon really wants it back."  
Melody smiled. "Don't worry about things here, Kurapika. You just go home and get some rest. _Name_ will be waiting for you, won't she?"  
Kurapika nodded and immediately felt a little better. "I suppose she will. I'll go home and maybe she can make me feel better."  
Melody watched Kurapika go, smiling to herself. Kurapika's very lucky to have _Name_, she thought.  
As Kurapika walked home, he felt the rain start to patter on his face and hair, making him shiver with every step and his shoes fill with water. All he wanted to do was get home and change into something warmer.

_Name_'s POV  
A Few Minutes Earlier...  
As the rain lashed down on the windows of your apartment, you held your hot chocolate a little tighter and curled your toes. It may have been cold outside, but inside, it was much warmer. You smiled to yourself, knowing your boyfriend would appreciate it as soon as he came home.  
He's still outside in that weather, you thought. He'll probably want to find a way to warm up...  
A devious smile began to form on your face as you rushed to your room to change into something more appropriate...

*3rd Person POV*  
Hands still shaking a little, Kurapika opened the door to his apartment. Unsurprisingly, the lights were on, but there was a soothing smell wafting in from the kitchen. Was it... hot chocolate?  
Removing his bag and shoes, Kurapika ran to the source of the smell and saw his girlfriend preparing two mugs of the sweet beverage, her back to him and humming to herself. He blushed a little when he realised what she was wearing; just a red crop top that showed her midriff and curve-hugging jeans.  
_Name_ never usually wears stuff like this, Kurapika thought. What is she planning...?  
"_N-Name_?" he stuttered, staring at his partner. "Why-"  
"Welcome home, Kura!" _Name_ said excitedly, turning to face him and laughing at the sight of his surprised face. "Had a good day?"  
He sighed a little, still a bit confused at her intentions. "It was alright. I'm just glad I'm home now. It's always good to know I can come home to you," he smiled, kissing his girlfriend's cheek before sitting down to watch TV, hot chocolate in his hand.

*Your POV*  
As you sip your hot chocolate, you notice Kurapika brushing his hair out of his eyes quite a lot, and you walk up to him. "If you want, I can give that hair a bit of a trim. It looks as if it needs cut!"  
"Thank you, _Name_," he replies, sipping his hot chocolate and running his hand through his hair. "I suppose I could have a bath before that, though. It's been a long day."  
Finishing your hot chocolate, you went into the bathroom and started running the water, humming happily to yourself as you did. You were so happy you had Kurapika, and so glad he let you take care of him as much as you did. You didn't know what it was, but you just felt the need to look after him and make sure he was feeling alright.  
I guess Melody and Leorio's concern for Kurapika has rubbed off on me, you thought, laughing a little and sloshing water around in your hand.  
When the bath was ready, you turned off the tap and went into the living room. "Your bath's ready, Kura," you called, and he came into the bathroom having finished his hot chocolate.  
"M-might I join you?" you asked shyly as your boyfriend removed his tabard. Knowing full well of your intentions, the Kurta laughed nervously. "Perhaps another time..."

After a little while of Kurapika being in the tub, you felt yourself getting a little curious. He was taking ages in there, primarily because he had actually fallen asleep from the relaxation of both the bath and hot chocolate! Removing your crop top and jeans so you were just in your bra and panties, you quietly entered the bathroom, being extra careful with the door so he wouldn't wake up.  
By the time Kurapika opened his eyes and noticed you, you were standing in front of the bath, having just removed the rest of your clothes. You let them fall to the floor, glancing at your boyfriend's body and what was hidden under the water...  
Stunned, Kurapika took in the view for a few seconds. "Well, it appears I'm trapped. Yet, it's something I should've expected from you," he spoke quietly as you slowly walked up to the bathtub. Knowing full well what you were aiming for, Kurapika shifted in the bath, making room in the top for you. "Oh, you don't need to do that. There's plenty of room on top of you that can fit me just fine," you whispered, leaning over him a little.  
"Umm, should I at least get out? Or maybe prepare a fresh bath so you're not in the dirty water?" the blond asked you, sitting up. Nodding, you end up preparing it yourself, insisting that you let him sit and relax some more. After the bath filled, you climbed in next to him, suds forming around your bodies. You spent a while like this, sitting on his lap and kissing him passionately, your hands in his just-washed hair and his hands gently squeezing your breasts, spreading suds on them and causing you to move even closer to him. You ran your hands along his toned chest, deepening your kiss and sliding your tongue into his mouth. Your hands eventually travelled down under the water to his lower body, and Kurapika's breath hitched when you took a hold of his dick with both hands. "Should we take this to the bed...?" you whispered seductively, rising up out of the bath.

Still wet, you both climbed into bed. Kurapika climbed on top of you and began to kiss you with even more passion, his tongue mixing greedily with yours and his hands all over your body, stroking your breasts again and running along your curves. You whimpered as he inserted his finger into you, stirring your juices. It caused you to moan a little; impatiently, you spread your legs open, wanting more. "Take me, Kurapika."  
Eager to comply, Kurapika inserted his dick into you, gently thrusting and making you feel more alive than ever. Eyes clouding with lust, you held his back and moaned. "Deeper... deeper!"  
Kissing aggressively and still very wet, your hands were all over each other's bodies, the room filling with the sounds of your moans and wet skin on skin, Kurapika thrusting harder and deeper into you. At this point you couldn't even speak; you could only make moaning noises as the rest of your body was in another world of absolute pleasure and bliss. Your hands were slipping up and down his body, unable to control yourself as you neared your limit; Kurapika was close to the edge too, and thrusted harder and faster into you, moaning and sucking on your neck; marking his territory.  
The incredible feeling of his lips on your skin sent you over the edge, body writhing in pleasure and moaning filling the room. After a few moments, Kurapika came with an equally loud moan, spilling his seed deep into your body; each spurt of his warm, wet cum hit the back of your womb and sent you over the edge again, your body in heaven and your hands holding onto him for dear life. After you were both finished, you lay in bed breathing heavily, Kurapika rolling over onto his stomach; you saw that without realising it, you'd ended up leaving a few scratches, but it wasn't as if he hadn't done the same to you. Wrapping your arms around his body, you giggled. "Perhaps not another time, then..."  
"Well, it's not like I had a choice," the Kurta responded, still completely breathless. "But I can't argue with the results."

== The Next Day ==

You woke to the sun shining through a crack in the curtains, blinding your eyes. Shielding the light with your hand, you stretch and try to recall what happened the night before, as your mind was still hazy. Sighing, you sank down into the covers; the sheets were warm and smelled of... Him.  
Eyes snapping open, you turn to see Kurapika sleeping next to you, golden hair shining in the light and bed sheets covering his lower half. As he stirred in his sleep you could see light prints on his skin from where you had left your mark. "You look beautiful today, Kurapika," you thought.  
At that moment, your boyfriend woke and opened his eyes, smiling as he looked at you. "Morning, _Name_..." he murmured. "You.. Look really cute lying next to me."  
You giggled and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I never did give you that haircut, did I? I guess we got a little-"  
"Occupied?" Kurapika purred, reaching towards you and kissing your neck. "Like we are now?"

Smiling, you pressed your lips to his, hands running along his body as he entered you again, pleasure coursing through your body for the second time. Each thrust sent you further into heaven, your hands scratching his back in an effort to contain yourself. And as you both came together and you felt Kurapika's seed shooting deep into you once more, you both let out a long moan.  
Completely spent, you fell onto the bed, tangled in Kurapika's arms and the warmth of what he had just given you overwhelming you. Smiling, you kissed Kurapika's forehead, hands wrapping around his body as you fell asleep.


End file.
